


Starship Estrella

by F1_rabbit



Series: Voyages of the Starship Estrella [1]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The crew of the Starship Estrella find themselves at the mercy of a temporal disturbance, scattering them throughout history.





	Starship Estrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sweetie <3

Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Estrella. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before.

*

Marc was the youngest captain that Starfleet had ever seen, and he was now in charge of his first starship.

Or he would be, if he knew where it was, and more accurately where he was.

A crowd cheered in the distance and Marc groaned, his head pounding as he rolled over on to his back. The smell of dirt surrounded him, and he squinted as the bright light shone in his eyes.

The crowd fell silent, and Marc stumbled to his feet, wondering why he was behind bars.

Had he gone on a drinking binge? To celebrate being made captain?

Marc looked down at his Starfleet uniform, and knew that wherever he was, he had to obey the Starfleet Directives, which meant that he couldn’t risk interfering with a technologically undeveloped society.

“Commander Lorenzo?” He pressed his fingers to his comms badge, hoping for a response but there was nothing.

Glancing out through the bars, he saw a vast arena, packed with people all holding their breath as a man was dragged out, kicking and screaming.

Marc couldn’t tell if he was speaking English, or if it was a language that his universal translator was able to cope with.

And then he saw who they were dragging into the arena.

Lieutenant Rabat. His lieutenant.

He was wearing nothing but a leather loin cloth, his hands shackled, and Marc rattled at the bars, desperately trying to work them loose, but he only disturbed the sandy dust around them.

“Tito!”

He looked over with fear in his eyes, and Marc frantically searched the cramped cell that he was in, desperate for something that he could use to escape, and rescue the lieutenant.

There was a set of leather armour, and a sword that looked lethal in the right hands.

Marc grinned as he pulled it on, stuffing his Starfleet uniform into a crack in the wall, hoping that it was enough to hide it, and the advanced technology that was built into it.

He used the sword to pry the cell door open, and he ran out into the arena, the sun dazzling him as the dry air filled his lungs, making him cough as the crowd booed.

Their clothes were all so realistic, a perfect match for the sort of garments people would have worn in Roman times.

Marc’s mouth went dry as he realised what that meant. There was only one plausible explanation for this, a temporal rift.

So, when was the rest of his crew?

*

Jorge looked around as lights flashed and loud music rumbled through his bones. He felt someone squeeze his hand, and he looked down to see the ship’s doctor clinging on to him, his eyes wide in fear.

“Doctor, I think we have experienced some kind of temporal disturbance.”

Dani nodded, his eyes peeled for danger as Jorge discreetly pulled out his tricorder, scanning for any anomalies.

“Where are we?”

“Best guess, we are currently in the early twenty-first century, in a place commonly known as a ‘gay bar’.”

“It looks like an Andorran strip club.” Dani shook his head, it was just his luck to end up somewhere dingy and loud.

Jorge raised an eyebrow, his eyes still scanning the room for any clues as to how they had ended up here, but then his attention was focused on something across the other side of the bar.

Standing frozen at the side of the dance floor was Ensign Vinales, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights.

Dani rushed over to him, ignoring the hands all grabbing out for him as he passed, Jorge able to use his Vulcan mind tricks to keep the baying crowd from pinching his bum. Although Dani pitied the fool that was brave enough to try.

“Something funny, doctor?”

“No, just remembering a joke.” Dani stared into Maverick’s eyes, checking him for any sign of injuries. “Are you okay, ensign?”

“Where are we?” Maverick glanced around, as a familiar face bounced over, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of sunglasses with cocktail umbrellas on each side.

“Security Officer Espargaro, what are you doing here?”

“You have to try this, the nice guy at the bar gave it to me.”

“What is it?” Dani peered at the strange blue liquid, eyeing it suspiciously.

Jorge scanned it with his tricorder, before raising an eyebrow. “It is thirty-seven percent alcohol, fifty-eight percent water, four percent spices, and one percent human saliva.”

Aleix took another sip as the others looked on in horror, all refusing his offer of a taste.

“So, does anyone know where we are?”

*

Alex jumped back as Rins fired up the laser cutter, but it didn’t make a dent in the thick metal doors.

“They’re designed to withstand the pressure of outer space, it’ll take more than a puny light sabre to get through them.” John whipped a screwdriver out of his pocket, unscrewing the panel by the door as he tutted at them.

“Can you open it?” Alex asked, but John was busy pulling at wires, connecting random things together before pressing a button on the console.

Nothing happened.

“I’m going to need a few things from engineering.”

Twenty minutes later John returned with a box full of parts, and Pol, who set about connecting a small screen to the wires that John had cut earlier.

“The program has locked me out.” Pol wiggled a couple of the wires, and a picture appeared on the screen. “But I can see what’s happening inside the holodeck.”

“Is that Marc?” Alex peered over Pol’s shoulder, watching as Marc stood in an arena filled with people chanting for him to fight. “And is that Tito?”

“Do you know what happened?” Rins asked, looking at John as random lines of code scrolled across the console.

“The captain said make a training simulation for dealing with a temporal rift, so that’s what I did.” John’s soft Scottish accent was reassuring even if his words weren’t.

“Scotty, what did you do?” Pol looked up from the screen as John shrugged.

“Exactly what the captain asked.”

“Why do none of them remember that they’re in a holodeck simulation?” Rins tapped away at the console, but it kept making an ominous beeping noise.

“Because one of the side effects of time travel is temporary amnesia.” John shrugged again, and Rins shook his head, tapping his fingers against the sealed door.

“Great, none of them know that they’re in the holodeck, and yet they’re the only ones that can stop the simulation.”

*

Marc stared down the two guards, his sword held high as he prepared for a fight.

He had been top of his class in fencing, back when he was at the academy, but it had been a while since he’d wielded a sword.

“Back off, or you’ll regret it.” Swinging the sword erratically, Marc felt relief flood through his body as the guards threw Tito to the ground, running away in fear. “And stay away.”

Tito rushed to his feet, pointing behind Marc as something snorted.

Marc spun round to see solid muscle coated in short brown fur, and he looked up at the bull that was standing only metres away from him, its horns tinged with blood.

“Marc, run!”

He gulped in fear as Tito grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the angry bull, the sound of hooves clattering against the ground vibrating through their bones.

“In here!” A young guy was waving them over to one of the cells, and Tito shoved Marc in that direction, the bull’s horn catching his arm and leaving a ragged gash that oozed blood.

Marc paused when he saw the young man up close, his face familiar, but he didn’t have time to think, Tito was pushing him through the gate, and slamming it closed behind them as the bull charged against the metal bars.

For a second Marc didn’t think that the gate would hold, the metal creaking ominously as the bull huffed and snorted, and they huddled together in fear as they waited for the bull to get bored.

“Thank you… Luca?” Marc smiled, that was why he looked familiar. He was top of his class at the academy, and the admiral’s younger brother. “Cadet Marini. We’ve hit a temporal rift, but I will get us home.”

Tito spoke at the same time as Luca. “How?”

“I don’t know, but first we have to get out of here.”

“There’s a small tunnel at the back of the cell, I’ve been trying to dig my way out for days.”

“Days?”

That wasn’t a good sign, if Luca had been here that long, surely Starfleet would have tracked them down by now.

Marc’s stomach twisted into knots, their only way out of here was if someone with advanced technology helped them get back to the future.

*

“I really love this place,” Aleix slurred, as Maverick took his drink out of his hand before he tipped it all over himself.

“I think that you have drunk enough.”

“You should loosen up, have some fun.” Aleix waggled his finger at Jorge who stared at him in disbelief. “Come dance with me.”

“Vulcans don’t dance.”

“You won’t dance, there’s a difference.” Aleix grabbed Jorge’s hand, dragging him towards the crowded dance floor as Dani snorted in laughter.

It was clear that Jorge had never danced before, not like this, and Aleix took pity on him after one song, letting him go free. Aleix grabbed another drink, before taking Maverick’s hand and leading him to the dance floor.

The song changed to something slow, and Maverick cuddled up close to Aleix, his arm around his waist as Aleix rested his chin on his head, making him look even smaller by comparison.

“They make a cute couple, don’t you think?” Dani shot a glance at them, their uniforms not the strangest thing that people were wearing.

“They do.” Jorge raised an eyebrow, pushing a drink over to Dani as he took one for himself.

“Cheers.”

Three drinks later Dani realised that Jorge wasn’t that bad underneath the stiff Vulcan exterior and the endless stream of quotes.

“We should hang out more.” Dani rested his hand on Jorge’s, patting it as he reached out for another drink with his free hand, missing the flicker of a smile that crossed Jorge’s face.

“I would like that.”

*

“You have betrayed the king, and you must be punished.” The hooded figure picked up a whip, and Andrea fought against his restraints, but he was securely chained to a medieval torture rack, his uniform missing, leaving him in nothing but his Starfleet issue boxers.

Andrea froze as the whip cracked against the wooden frame of the rack, and his torturer revealed his face.

“Rins?” Andrea smiled, convinced he was asleep, plagued by visions of the lovely but strange engineering ensign that had captured his heart and invaded his dreams. “Are you going to punish me?”

“Your punishment is twenty lashes.”

Andrea licked his lips, settling back so that he could enjoy his dream, something he kept hidden deep down that he couldn’t even admit to himself.

The thought of Rins finding out that he had a starring role in his fantasies made him cringe with embarrassment.

*

“This is so strange,” Alex said, chewing on his nails as he watched his brother run from a gigantic bull. “We were watching a documentary about gladiators the other night.”

“The program was designed to pick time periods from the users’ minds, make it more engaging.” John didn’t even look up from the assortment of components that he was assembling, Alex struggling to work out what it was for, but John was the best, even if he was eccentric.

“So, the others might be in a different simulation?” Pol reached out for the screen, and Alex handed it over.

“Is that you?” Alex and Pol pointed at the screen as Rins looked on in horror, his cheeks burning as he realised exactly what was going on.

He was flogging Andrea with a whip, and Andrea seemed to be enjoying it.

“Oh Shatner!” Rins covered the screen with his hand as Alex and Pol giggled, both of them of them mumbling their apologies as John fiddled with a gizmo.

“Can you get them out?” Pol asked, and Rins was glad that they weren’t looking at the screen.

“I think I can guide someone to the emergency release lever.” John took the screen out of Rins’ hands, flicking it over to an image of Marc and the others trying to fight their way out of the arena.

*

Marc kicked a centurion out of the way, shielding Luca as Tito headbutted a soldier, the hollow sounding thud making Marc wince in pain out of sympathy.

“Come on, we have to go, there’ll be more soldiers soon.” Luca dragged Marc along a narrow tunnel, the ceiling so low that he had to duck so that he didn’t hit his head, but at the end was a locked gate.

Marc tried to wedge his sword in the lock, but it was too big, and there wasn’t space for it to fit between the gate and the wall.

“It’s no use, we’re trapped.” Marc shook his head, but Tito moved him out of the way, Luca stepping back so that he could watch the tunnel for any sign of attackers.

Tito ran his fingers over the bar, inspecting the space above the gate, only a few inches, far too narrow for even Luca to slip out of.

“I think we should be able to lift the gate off its hinges.” Tito grabbed at the gate, Marc and Luca piling in to help him lift it.

They grunted and groaned, their teeth clenched as soldiers surrounded the other end of the tunnel.

Marc screamed, willing up every ounce of strength as he pushed, his muscles burning as the gate inched up, just enough to free it from its hinges.

And then the gate disappeared, leaving them stunned as the tunnel around them flickered, Luca’s blue eyes shining bright before he glitched out of existence.

The holodeck reappeared around them, and Marc braced himself for a fight, convinced that he’d been captured by an alien race that were tampering with their memories.

He looked down at the lever that he was holding, marked ‘emergency release’ but he couldn’t make sense of it all.

“What happened?” Marc looked around to see his crew all looking confused, Andrea wearing nothing but his underwear, and Aleix lying on the floor, giggling as Maverick tried to comfort him.

“It appears that we were in a holodeck simulation for the entire time.” Jorge surveyed the scene, Dani rushing over to look at Tito’s injured arm.

The doors to the holodeck slid open, and John burst in, followed by the rest of the engineering team.

“I told you that it would work.”

Marc shook his head, his memories flooding back, and he smiled as he wandered over to John, who was tactfully ignoring the fact that Marc was dressed like a gladiator.

“Scotty, I think that the training program needs a few tweaks before we try it again.” Marc took a breath, and John nodded.

“Aye, captain.”

“I’ll take everyone to sickbay, check that there’s no other side effects from the simulation.” Dani glared at John, shaking his head as he helped Maverick get Aleix on to his feet.

Marc felt his heart rate return to normal, his crew and his ship were safe. That was all that mattered.

He put his arm around Tito’s waist, they’d been friends since they were kids, and he couldn’t think of a more loyal crew member.

“Thanks for saving my life.”

“I’m sure it won’t be the last time.” Tito laughed, nudging Marc as he shook his head, trouble had a habit of finding him.

No-one noticed Andrea walking out with his head held high, but then he caught Rins’ gaze, and the way that he blushed left Andrea scurrying out of the holodeck, hanging his head in shame as he shuffled away.

*

It had been a long day, and Dani thought about going to bed, but he found himself wandering past Jorge’s quarters, and he knocked on the door before he realised the lateness of the hour.

“Hi, sorry it’s so late.”

“Come in.” Jorge gestured in the direction of the table, and Dani sat down next to the three-dimensional chess set, a smile on his face as Jorge sat across from him.

They talked and played all night, Jorge won, of course, but that didn’t matter, it was just nice to spend time together.

Dani held up his glass to toast, smiling as a flicker of a smile crossed Jorge’s lips.

“I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

Jorge raised an eyebrow, nodding almost imperceptibly as their glasses clinked together.

“I concur.”

*

“Where am I?” Aleix groaned, the room spinning around him.

“Sickbay.” Maverick stroked a strand of hair off Aleix’s forehead, and Aleix smiled.

“What happened?”

“Mild alcohol intoxication, and now you have to sleep it off, doctor’s orders.”

Aleix frowned, sickbay wasn’t the comfiest of places to spend a night.

“Dani says you can leave sickbay if someone watches over you.”

“Trying to get me into bed, Ensign Vinales?” Aleix giggled, trying to sit up, but the room started to spin again.

“Maybe once you sober up.” Maverick kissed the end of Aleix’s nose as Pol wandered in, smiling at the sight of them together.

“Looks like Andrea wasn’t the only one that had fun in the holodeck.”

*

Rins stood outside Andrea’s door, his cheeks flushed pink at the memory of what happened earlier.

He knocked quietly, half hoping that Andrea wouldn’t be in so that he could be spared the embarrassment of an awkward conversation.

But he had no such luck.

The doors wooshed open, closing behind him as he crept into the room, the lights dimmed.

“Andrea?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been thinking of you like that.”

“It’s not your fault the computer got creative with the program.” Rins stepped further into the room, heading towards the small sofa that was identical to the one in his quarters. “John’s fixed it so that it just picks time periods at random now.”

There was a sigh, and Rins turned to see Andrea sitting in the corner sulking.

“I’m so embarrassed.”

“Me too.” Rins sat down next to Andrea, and his heart sank when he shuffled away from him. “I covered the screen before any of the others saw too much, and I’ve wiped all the holodeck recordings.”

“Thank you.” Andrea turned to face him, looking away when their gaze met, and Rins reached out to hold his hand.

“What are friends for?”

“We’re not really friends.” Andrea sighed, they’d barely spoken two words to each other before today, and it was a cruel twist of fate that this was the first conversation they had.

Rins leant in, holding his breath as his eyes fell shut, trusting his instincts. Time slowed, Rins panicking that he’d made a fool of himself, when he felt Andrea’s lips against his, so soft and plump, and he wanted more. He pawed at Andrea’s Starfleet uniform, trying to find a way to have more contact, but it was stretched tight across his muscular frame.

They kissed until they were breathless, Rins cursing the fact that his uniform did little to hide his erection, and he cuddled in, nuzzling against Andrea’s neck as he let out a contented sigh.

“Now, tell me all about these fantasies of yours.”

*

Tito bounced along the corridor, still smiling despite his injury.

“You’ll never guess who’s been assigned to the Starship Estrella.”

“Who?”

“Cadet Marini.” Tito stuck his tongue out, playfully nudging Marc as he smiled.

“That is a coincidence.”

*

Alex sat around his quarters, checking over the amendments to the holodeck so that they didn’t have any more accidents like they did today.

He’d been to check on Tito, and his brother, relieved that they were both relatively unharmed after their brush with the horned beast of death.

Someone knocked on his door, and he just assumed it was Marc, coming to say goodnight as he often did.

Alex gasped when he saw who was standing there, his heart fluttering as he gazed into his boyfriend’s bright blue eyes.

“Expecting someone else?” Luca stepped into his quarters, his hands resting on Alex’s slim waist as he leant in for a kiss, the first touch like fire, the months of longing bubbling over. Alex backed Luca against the wall, his hand sliding around the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss.

They kissed until they were breathless, Luca resting his forehead against Alex’s, showering him with little kisses.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

Luca tugged at Alex’s trousers, snug around his half-hard cock, and Alex growled, grinning as he dragged Luca towards the bed.

A trail of clothes was left in their wake, both of them too young and impulsive to wait, both desperate to make up for lost time.

“Computer, play music.” Alex smiled, caressing the curve of Luca’s back, delighting in the way that his breath hitched, his hard cock twitching in anticipation.

“This was the song that was playing when we first met.” Luca smiled, pulling Alex closer as his thumb brushed over his nipple, making Alex moan and gasp so beautifully.

Alex nuzzled at the side of Luca’s neck, his lips trailing lower as Luca’s chest heaved, his hips arching, seeking out more friction, and Alex licked and kissed his way down Luca’s toned chest.

Luca stroked at his hair, glancing down to see that Alex was hovering over his cock, the smell of sex in the air. Alex grinned, wrapping his lips around Luca’s cock and taking all of him into his mouth as Luca let out a needy groan.

“I’ve missed that tongue of yours.”

Alex smiled, drooling as Luca thrust into his mouth, making him gag as he sat back a little, settling into a nice pace as Luca’s fingers rubbed little circles into his scalp, and Alex could feel Luca’s self-control, his hips wiggling as the bed creaked beneath them.

Reaching down so that he could stroke himself, Alex felt Luca’s muscles tense, the salty taste of his come filling his mouth as they both shuddered with their climax. Alex gasped as he struggled to swallow it all down, his cock spilling hot come over his hand as white spots floated in front of his eyes.

Luca was limp against the bed, his body twitching as Alex licked him clean before leaning off the bed so that he could grab a couple of tissues, cleaning himself up as Luca caught his breath.

“I love you.” Alex went to sit up but he was still dizzy from a spectacular orgasm, and he slumped down against Luca’s thigh, cuddling in as he stroked Luca’s sensitive skin, delighting in the pleasure that the lightest of touches could bring him.

“I love you too.”

“I’m so glad that you could visit.”

“I just got assigned here.” Luca sat up, staring at Alex as though he was scared of his response.

“Really? You didn’t tell me.” Alex shuffled up so that his head was resting against Luca’s chest, tracing little hearts on his abs as he twitched with the aftershocks.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Luca stroked Alex’s hair, his eyes so full of love.

“You are the best surprise that I could ever imagine.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
